1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tennis rackets, and more particularly to lightweight tennis rackets having high frequency.
2. Background of the Invention
Tennis rackets today come in many different shapes and sizes. The performance of a tennis racket may be measured by its playing characteristics. Several of the more important playing characteristics include comfort, control, and power. Advances in racket technology over the past two decades have led to rackets in which one of these playing characteristics is improved.
Attempts to design a tennis racket in which comfort, control, and power were all improved, however, have been unsatisfactory. Improvements in one or more playing characteristics have generally had a detrimental effect on other playing characteristics. For example, attempts to increase the control or comfort of a tennis racket have often resulted in a noticeable loss of power. Thus far, no one has successfully designed a tennis racket in which comfort, control, and power have been improved to an acceptable level.
Changes to the physical structure of a tennis racket (e.g., size, shape, balance, weight, material) can affect the playing characteristics of that racket. For example, comfort, control, and power of a larger-sized racket differs from that of a smaller-sized racket. The complex relationships between the myriad of physical parameters that may be measured from a racket and its playing characteristics make it difficult to design a racket having optimal comfort, control, and power. Thus, there is a need for a racket having a physical structure in which a combination of playing characteristics are increased.